User blog:Benicioneto/Jax Change
Abilities Each of his basic attack grants him bonus attack speed}} for seconds, stacking up to 8 times for a maximum of bonus attack speed}}. |description2 = If Jax would take damage from an enemy champion or monster, gains a shield for for seconds. |description3 = Each time Jax hit an enemy champion with his basic attacks or casting abilities, '' Relentless Assault's'' cooldown is reduced by 1 seconds. |static = |targeting = Grandmaster's Might is self-buff on-hit effect. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Relentless Assault's stacks fall off one at a time every seconds after not basic attacking for seconds. * Relentless Assault's stack generation will be triggered when attacking structures. * Jax keeps generating stacks of Relentless Assault, even if his attacks are getting or if they . }} Jax channels for up to 4 seconds, increasing Leap Strike's damage and duration over seconds. Jax retains the ability to move, but himself by 15% for the duration. |description2 = Jax dashes to the target location, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies and for seconds. |description3 = The damage and duration increased by . |leveling2 = |Maximum Physical Damage| }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |target range = 750 |effect radius = 150 |targeting = Leap Strike is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = physical |onhiteffects = |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the ability's damage. |additional = * Jax can use summoner spells or his other abilities during Leap Strike's channel, but cannot attack. * Leap strike's cooldown start on cast. * Leap Strike can be used to launch Jax over walls. * Jax can reduce Leap Strike's with or , but cannot remove/reduce it with . * Will be disabled if Jax is by . * Leap Strike is automatically canceled when the channel ends. * Leap Strike will go on a 3 seconds cooldown and refund Jax 50% the mana cost if the channel is interrupted (does not apply when reaching full duration). }} Jax's next basic attack within 10 seconds will deal bonus magic damage. |description2 = Each time Empower hit the same target consecultively , its damage is increased by 50%, up to 100%. |description3 = Empower resets Jax's autoattack timer. |leveling = }} |leveling2 = |Third hit and beyond| }} |range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Empower is an on-hit effect. |onhiteffects = The damage will be mitigated if , or if Jax is . |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single target |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Empower has no cast time and does not interrupt Jax's previous orders. * Each enemy has its own counter and they dont reset if Empower hit different targets. * Empower does not affect structures. * Empower's cooldown begins on-hit. * Empower will cause 's to trigger twice with a single basic attack. * Empower converts Jax's basic attack into magic damage. ** Including and Spellblade effects (namely , and ). ** Does not affect life steal or spell vamp calculation. ** Does not affect physical damage on-hit effects (like or and their upgrades). }} Jax enters a defensive stance for up to 2 seconds, reducing physical damage from basic attacks by 100% and area of effect abilities by 25% for the duration. |description2 = At the end of the duration or if Counter Strike is activated again, Jax all nearby enemies for 1 second and deals them physical damage, increased by 20% for each attack dodged, up to a maximum 100% increase. |leveling2 = }} |Maximum Physical Damage| }} |effect radius = 150 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Counter Strike is a point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = area of effect |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Counter Strike has no cast time and does not interrupt Jax's previous orders. * Jax cannot dodge turret attacks. * Counter Strike cannot be reactivated for 1 second after casting. * Counter Strike is not a channeled ability. ** Jax will still dodge attacks and stun opponents when the duration ends even while being disabled by crowd control effects. * Counter Strike will also dodge spells that can trigger on-hit effects. ** Also avoids their crowd control effects, except and 's . ** These dodged abilities will count towards Counter Strike's increased damage. }} Jax deals bonus magic damage to the target on every 3rd basic attack within seconds. |description2 = Jax empowers himself for 15 seconds, gaining bonus and bonus . |description3 = While Jax is empowered, his Grandmaster's Might's passive and deal half their damage to all nearby enemies around the primary target. |leveling = }} |leveling2 = }} }} |cost = 100 |effect radius = 175 |costtype = mana |cooldown = |targeting = Grandmaster Assault is on-hit effect and self-targeted buff. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = The bonus damage will be mitigated if , or if Jax is , but not the area of effect damage from adjacent units. |spellshield = will block an enhanced ability, but not the area of effect damage from adjacent units. |additional = * The bonus damage will cause 's to trigger twice with a single basic attack. * Grandmaster's Might's stack generation will be triggered when attacking structures. ** The bonus damage will not affect structures (although the sound effect will be played). * Grandmaster's Might has no cast time and does not interrupt Jax's previous orders. * Grandmaster's Might's bonus resistances are calculated on-cast and adjust dynamically. * Grandmaster's Might's passive and will still apply full spell vamp to the original target, and 33% to the splash damage. |flavorsound = }} References Category:Custom champions